Highway Man
by Elvish Lady
Summary: Quatre tells his lover about a couple that lived a long time ago. An inn keeper's son and a highway man. 1x2, 3x4. one shot


Title: Highway Man  
  
Author: Elvish Lady  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: I no own,  
  
You no sue,  
  
I am just a poor author,  
  
All you would get is some old lint  
  
And I don't think you want that!  
  
AN: I hope you like this. I wrote it based off the original highway man, so I hope that compared to that,  
  
that it's good. Please give feed back, and I love all who read my work.  
  
Elvish Lady Now on with the show!  
  
*  
  
Highway Man  
  
"Hey, Quatre, there are some people upstairs. I've never seen them before. They are strangely  
  
dressed too. They're in that room that no one ever uses. The door was open." a man with too long bangs  
  
that covered half of his face said.  
  
"Oh, that is just, Heero and Duo, Trowa. They have always been here. That is their room. No one is  
  
allowed in there because they inhabit it. Their story is a sad one, but I'm glad they're together now."  
  
"Tell it to me." Trowa said and pulled his lover close.  
  
"Alright..."  
  
*  
  
The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees. The moon a ghostly galleon tosses  
  
among the cloudy seas and the road a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor when the highway man  
  
came a riding, riding to the old inn door. He slowly dismounted and hurried inside where a party  
  
obviously was being held and the old inn-keeper who struggled to keep all of the men, who had come, in  
  
order, smiled at him, an old friend, as he made his way over to the highway man giving up his fight on  
  
the local men and their wives.  
  
"Hello, Heero how was your trip? Any luck?" asked the old man who's gray hair was obviously  
  
falling out and was gaining some weight.  
  
"Some. But I've got to leave in the morning again. I thought I'd drop in and see how everyone  
  
was."  
  
"Everyone is fine. Hilde is still trying to get Duo. I don't think she's realized yet that she is in  
  
danger if she keeps this up."  
  
"Oh, I don't worry about it. I know that we're safe. Where is he anyway? I don't see him working  
  
the bar, or waiting tables. Is he alright?"  
  
"He's fine. he heard that you were coming home tonight and thought he'd get ready since you two  
  
didn't get much of a chance when you came last time." he said with a knowing smile. He reached over and  
  
hugged him, and as he did he slipped a piece of paper into his hand. He then pulled away and slipped  
  
back into the crowd.  
  
Heero open the note and saw that it said, 'upstairs, third door on your right.' he smiled in spite of  
  
himself and hurried up the steps that he had gotten to know many years before.  
  
He quietly opened the described door and saw Duo sitting on the bed, planting a red love not into  
  
his long chestnut hair. He quickly stood up at the intrusion and smiled sweetly at Heero as he entered the  
  
room.  
  
Heero quickly closed the door, locked it and strode over to the man before him and kissed him. Duo  
  
moaned and leaned into it. Heero took control of the kiss, forcing his lover's mouth open so he could  
  
plunder his mouth with his tongue. Duo kissed him back with just as much passion as Heero did, and  
  
pulled him back onto the bed with him.  
  
"I've missed you." Duo muttered as he pulled away from Heero.  
  
"I missed you too. I was always thinking of you out there, and how I wished you were out there  
  
with me." Heero said mournfully.  
  
"I was with you. here." he said as he put his hand over Heero's heart.  
  
Heero smiled and pulled him in for another kiss.  
  
*  
  
Heero woke as the Moon was just beginning to set. He looked over to his lover and smiled softly.  
  
Duo's hair fell all around them, accenting the softness of his skin. He slowly and gently enough as not to  
  
wake him traced a finger over his shoulder, neck and finally the profile of his face.  
  
He knew he had to go. The moon was sinking and time was quickly slipping away. He quietly got  
  
out of bed and dressed. When he had finished, he turned back to the bed and found Duo watching him.  
  
"I have to go." he muttered softly.  
  
"I know." Duo said but still rose, went to Heero and kissed him. "Ai shiteru." he said and Heero  
  
smiled and gently kissed him, picked up his gun and slipped out of the room, and out of the inn.  
  
He mounted his horse and quickly rode to the window of the room where he'd just been and tapped  
  
on the window with his whip. There was no answer and he gave a sharp whistle like a bird's and the  
  
shutters opened and Duo stood there, again planting the love not into his hair.  
  
"I will not come by the day, for it is too dangerous. So watch for me by moonlight, on a night such  
  
as this. I come for thee by moonlight, though Hell should try to bar the way." he said and then rose up in  
  
his stirrups to him and kissed him hard, and then whispered so only he could hear, "I love you." then  
  
tugged at the reins and galloped into the west.  
*  
  
He did not return that week nor the next, but then the moon rose, and again like a ghostly Galleon,  
  
and the road look as a Gypsy's ribbon stretching along the purple moor, when solders came a marching,  
  
marching to the old inn door.  
  
They drank his father's ale and tied him to the bedpost with a rifle at his chest, and said with a  
  
sneer "keep good watch", then kissed his cheek, and took a place at the window to keep watch. He looked  
  
out and saw the night and heard him say, 'watch for me by moonlight, on a night such as this. I come for  
  
thee by moonlight, though Hell should try to bar the way.'  
  
He tried to gasp, but the gag wouldn't let him. He struggled and writhed to get his hands free or at  
  
least get his hands on the rifle. For hours he twisted, and finally on the stoke of midnight he reached it  
  
and closed his eyes in the preparation in which he knew he had to do. A while past, he wasn't sure how  
  
long, before he heard it... Clip-clop.... had they heard it? It was so loud that he was sure that they had....  
  
Clop-clop... they were deaf if they couldn't hear it....and then he saw it... down the ribbon of moonlight,  
  
the highwayman came riding, towards the old inn door. Clip-clop, in the frosty silence. He knew what he  
  
had to do... he knew he had to warn his love, and his finger, quick as lightning in the moonlight, pulled  
  
the trigger and the rifle shattered the night as his head bowed over the rifle, but his plot to save his love  
  
didn't work, because he just broke into a gallop to the inn, to see if his love was alright. He fought the men  
  
who had been responsible for his death and had nearly killed them all before one of them shot him in the  
  
chest. Heero killed him as well and then cut his love from the bedpost and lowered them both to the floor  
  
where they lay dead together, and that was how they were buried as well, together in the same plot and for  
  
the rest of time...  
  
But in the still of the night, when the wind is in the trees. when the moon is a ghostly galleon  
  
tossed upon cloudy seas, and the road is a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor, there you will see a  
  
old inn, and in the window, you will see two figures, one, a highwayman, and the other the inn keeper's  
  
son, planting a love knot in his long chestnut hair.  
  
* 


End file.
